


You Look Like a Model

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [78]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> ian and mickey taking really cute selfies together (:</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like a Model

"Stop it," Mickey said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen as he changed the channel.

"Stop what?" Ian said, leaning back against the couch to line his camera up better to get a decent shot of Mickey’s profile.

"Don’t give me that shit," Mickey said.

When Ian didn’t respond he turned to look at him with warning eyes and Ian snapped the shot. Mickey huffed out in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Would you quit takin’ pictures of me?"

"Why? Is it hurting you?" Ian said, cropping that last picture of Mickey’s angry face and uploading it to his instagram account.

"I don’t want your candid-fucking-camera shots all over the damn internet," he said. "Don’t tell me you just keep ‘em on your phone, Mandy showed me the one you took of me sleepin’."

He raised his eyebrows and Ian just smiled. Mickey heard the little shutter-click on his phone and grunted loudly, falling back into the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh come on Mick, you never let me take pictures of you unless I take them sneakily… or when you’re unconscious," he grinned playfully.

"I don’t photograph well," he grumbled.

"Bullshit, I’ve got like ten pictures of you looking like a fucking model," Ian said.

"Oh shut up," Mickey said.

"Well let me take a decent picture of you then, hell, you can even take it so that you and your eye for photography can decide whether is internet-worthy."

"You want me to start pulling kissy-faces into a camera?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up and come here, would you stop being such a whiner?" Ian sat up and scoot closer to Mickey who let out another big sigh and rolled his eyes again, stitting up next to him with their shoulders touching. "It’s easy, okay, you just-"

"I know _how_ to do it,” Mickey grumbled, taking the phone out of Ian’s hand and holding it at arms length.

Ian smiled a little and Mickey pulled a face that was slightly less miserable than the one before as he lined up their faces in the frame.

"What fucking button is it?" Mickey grumbled.

"That big silver one on the screen with the camera icon on it, see that?"

"Shut up," Mickey grumbled as he pressed it and waited for the little shutter-click. "Fuckin’ smart-ass."

"See, you look hot," Ian said, ignoring him.

Mickey’s cheeks flushed a little as he groaned. “It’s shit, do another one.”

They lined up again and Ian had the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face so Mickey just laughed and nudged him in the side which made Ian laugh. The picture took just as Mickey was looking over at him from the corner of his eye.

The next one Ian leant over and kissed Mickey on the cheek, to which Mickey screwed up his face for the photo.

"Not how you’re supposed to do it Mick," Ian grinned.

"Oh alright, alright. But if you put this one online I swear I’ll fucking kill you," he said and Ian just smiled.

He took the phone off Mickey and got his thumb lined up with the button as he leant in close to Mickey’s lips and pecked them softly with his own. He held there for a second as he clicked the button.

He pulled his mouth away and brought the picture back up, staring down at it warmly.

"It’s kind of blurry, you should’ve let me take it," Mickey said, leaning his head up against the side of Ian’s.

"You wanna try it again?" Ian asked, looking down at him without making him move.

"What? Kissing you or a fucking selfie?"

"Both," Ian said softly.

"You’re lucky I fucking like you," Mickey grumbled.

Ian turned his head and caught his lips in a quick kiss. “I fucking like you too.”

prompt by [fabulousmoose](http://fabulousmoose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
